<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Tejano by SilverFeather12492</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539228">El Tejano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFeather12492/pseuds/SilverFeather12492'>SilverFeather12492</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Crossdressing, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFeather12492/pseuds/SilverFeather12492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade meets a boy at El Tejano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Tejano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsIfwz0DBs8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade stood at the salsa bar sipping his second margarita of the night when a pretty blue-eyed red-headed short male walked up beside him with a half-empty glass and simply asked, "is it mild?". Jade simply shrugged and smiled "would you like another?" he gestured towards the half-empty glass and the redhead shrugged "would you like to dance with me? I don't come here solo this is my first." He boldly took jades hand and pulled him onto the floor. His beautiful strapless red dress fit him in all the right ways. Jade's eyes marveled in his beauty as the short male stumbled a bit trying to get adjusted then pulled into jade's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck as much as he could on his tiptoes. </p><p>Jade then wrapped his arms around the smaller and they began to dance, Riddle giggled drunkenly whenever one of them would step on the other's foot. Thank god Riddle wasn't wearing overly high heels, just some tiny heeled flats. "You got plans tonight?" Riddle asked softly looking into jades miss matched eyes that watched him closely. "Wherever you're going tonight cutie~" Jade replied smoothly, which made Riddle blush and hide his face into Jade's chest. They swayed around the floor for a bit longer before Jade stopped and bent down to whisper in his ear "do you wanna have a little bit of fun tonight?" which caused Riddle to perk up with a bashful look "I do" he tugged the tie Jade was wearing so he could lean up and kiss him. </p><p>They made out on the floor for a while before Jade got the sense it was time to move this along when a crowd started to form. "I have a hotel around the corner and my brothers won't be back tonight." </p><p>Riddle woke up the next day in an unknown hotel room covered in hickeys and bites. "Trey is gonna kill me for this" he mumbled but jumped when he felt eyes on him so he looked over to see a very handsome man with miss matched eyes smirking at him, "Morning cutie". </p><p>His friends could wait a while longer for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>